Hidden Message
by cocoamilo
Summary: Saat penyelidikan berlangsung, L menemukan adanya hidden message yang dikirim Kira lewat pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh para korban. Namun isi pesan tersembunyi itu kok…? Humor ga jelas, LightL, special fic for Valentine Day. RnR!


Hidden Message © amiillo

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Summary: Saat penyelidikan berlangsung, L menemukan adanya_ hidden message_ yang dikirim Kira lewat pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh para korban. Namun isi pesan tersembunyi itu kok…? Humor ga jelas, LightL, special fic for Valentine Day. RnR!

Warning: Pendek, OOC, typo, humor gaje, beda ama versi manga/anime-nya.

.oOo.

"Ada apa, Watari?" tanya L seraya melangkah menuju komputernya.

"_Beberapa waktu lalu terjadi pembunuhan yang disebabkan oleh sakit jantung, kemungkinan perbuatan Kira. Namun korban-korban kali ini berbeda dengan yang biasanya terjadi."_

"Berbeda dengan yang biasanya terjadi?" tanya L.

"_Foto dan pesan yang ditinggalkan korban dari TKP sedang saya kirim." _

"Baik."

Foto yang dimaksud Watari sampai pada komputer L hanya dalam hitungan detik. "Ini…"

Terdapat tiga foto yang dikirimi Watari; foto sebuah gambar bintang di dalam lingkaran—yang kemungkinan digambar menggunakan darah, sebuah pesan yang berisi tentang ketakutan terhadap Kira, yang terakhir adalah foto korban yang tergeletak di kamar mandi.

'_Pesan yang berisi tentang ketakutan terhadap Kira… Apa korban menulis ini berdasarkan kemauannya?'_

'_Kira dapat mengendalikan waktu kematian korbannya. Tapi apakah ia juga dapat mengendalikan aksi korban sebelum mereka ia membunuh mereka? Kalau benar begitu..'_

"Watari, tolong beritahu Yagami-san untuk tidak melaporkan apapun tentang korban selain kematian mereka yang disebabkan oleh sakit jantung."

"_Akan saya beritahukan."_

Mengangguk singkat, L memutuskan koneksi.

'_Kemungkinan Kira menggunakan para kriminal untuk semacam tes atau percobaan.. Tapi kalau ada maksud lain, apa gambar dan pesan ini mengandung semacam _hidden message_?_'

Membaca baris pertama pesan tersebut, L menyadari sesuatu.

'**L, apa kau'**

'_Kira memang memasukkan pesan tersembunyi disini.'_

.oOo.

"_L, ada pesan lain yang ditinggalkan oleh korban."_

"Kirimi saya fotonya."

"_Baik." _jawab Watari singkat. Namun tak lama ia suaranya kembali terdengar. _"Err, L, boleh saya bertanya?"_

Wajah datarnya berubah sedikit bingung. "Tentu saja, Watari. Kenapa bertanya begitu? Dan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"_Bukannya saya ikut campur, tetapi… apa kau tidak berpikiran untuk memberitahu Yagami-san bahwa kau sudah.. ehem.. 'berteman' dengan anaknya, Light Yagami itu?" _

L mematung.

Ya, sejak kedatangannya ke Jepang beberapa waktu lalu, L terlibat sebuah 'hubungan' dengan Light Yagami, anak dari _Chief_ Soichiro Yagami itu. 'Hubungan' yang dimaksud ini tentu saja pertemanan biasa.. tapi, yang namanya L itu tidak menganggap semua orang yang dikenalnya sebagai 'teman' kan? Itulah yang Watari pikirkan akhir-akhir ini.

…Dan lagi, apa hubungan mereka ini _lebih_ dari sekedar teman?

Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, L menjawab dengan tenang, "Tidak perlu memberitahukan hal yang tidak perlu. Daripada hal ini, menurut saya lebih baik Yagami-san fokus pada kasus Kira terlebih dahulu."

"_Baiklah, saya mengerti. L, apa foto yang saya kirim sudah sampai?"_

Beberapa foto dan _note_ dari korban muncul di layar komputer L. "Ya, sudah sampai, Watari." Dengan gerakan cepat, L meng-_click file_ foto yang dikirim watari untuk menganalisanya.

'_Kira memang mengirim pesan tersembunyi. Kalau begitu ini pasti lanjutan dari pesan sebelumnya..'_

Setelah membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan korban, mata L menangkap sesuatu.

'**mau jadi'**

''_Mau jadi'..?'_

"…Watari, beritahu kepolisian untuk tetap memperhatikan para kriminal. Saya menemukan adanya pesan tersembunyi yang mungkin dikirim Kira, jadi mungkin Kira akan membunuh lagi untuk menyampaikan pesan."

"_Baik."_

Koneksi dimatikan.

.oOo.

L berdiri dengan gelisah sambil membelakangi komputernya, menunggu pemberitahuan dari Watari mengenai pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh korban.

"_L._"

L berbalik dengan cepat. "Pesan lagi, Watari?"

"_Ya._"

Melangkah maju, L segera membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan korban tersebut—lebih tepatnya pesan tersembunyi dari Kira.

Dan L menemukan pesan tersebut.

'**L, apa kau' **;** 'mau jadi' **; …

…

…

…

Mata hitamnya membesar, alisnya berkerut.

"WTF."

"_Err, L..?_" tanya Watari kebingungan, karena tidak biasanya ia mendengar kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut L.

"…Sepertinya saya tahu apa tujuan Kira mengirim pesan-pesan ini, Watari… Ah, tidak, sepertinya saya juga sudah tahu identitas Kira yang sebenarnya.."

.oOo.

"Hei Light, ini bulan Februari, kan? Apa kau tidak mengajak seorang gadis untuk jadi _Valentine date_-mu?" Tanya Ryuk yang sedang makan apel dengan lahapnya.

"Aku jarang melakukannya. Biasanya gadis-gadis di sekolahku yang mengajak, biasanya mereka juga yang memberiku cokelat tanpa diminta." jawab Light santai.

"Hee," Ryuk mengunyah apelnya dengan keras. "jadi, Valentine kali ini seorang Light Yagami akan sendiri?"

Mendengar itu, Light menyeringai kecil. "Dengar Ryuk, aku sudah memberi pesan pada L yang berbunyi, 'L, apa kau mau jadi _Valentine_-ku?' dan tinggal menunggu jawaban darinya. Aku sangat yakin L akan segera membalas dan menerimaku."

"L yang kau temui waktu itu? Tapi kapan kau-"

"Bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu? Saat aku melakukan percobaan menggunakan para kriminal, aku mengirim pesan tersembunyi yang ada di pesan korban. L _pasti_ bisa menyadari isi pesan itu, dan siapa yang mengirim."

Shinigami itu tidak merespon. Melihat Ryuk diam, Light menaikkan alis. "Kenapa, Ryuk? Kau sepertinya tidak senang."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit berpikir… Kau mengirim pesan tersebut lewat jalan Kira; mengendalikan para kriminal, kan?"

"Yap."

"Bukankah hal itu sama saja dengan memberitahu L bahwa Kira = Light Yagami?"

…

…

…

_You're a dead man, Light Yagami_.

.oOo.

A/N: BUHAHAHA CACAT! XD Ini fic cacat banget sumpaaaah==' Ide gila ini tiba2 dateng sewaktu lagi nonton DN episode empat. Dan karena tanggal 14 besok Valentine, jadi bikin Valentine fis aja ^^

Saya juga nulis ini sebagai pelampiasan(?) karena masih bingung nyusun2 kalimat buat fic multichip sayaa =3= Oh iya, bagi yang ngerayain Valentine, bagi cokelatnya dong~ #bletak

Soo, review pleaseee?


End file.
